The present invention relates to a cord tensioning device that has special application in tensioning curtain draw cords.
It is desirable that curtain draw cords be maintained in a tensioned condition, especially when spanning wide windows, in order to prevent snagging and tangling. To achieve this condition various tensioning devices have been proposed, for example a device remote from the curtain rail and attached to an adjacent wall which engages both runs of cords at the loop, the curtain being drawn across the window by pulling one of the tensioned cords at a point between the rail and the tensioning device.
We have now developed a simple device that can be secured at one end of a curtain rail, thereby allowing the cord loop to hang freely from the rail.